


Pop Rocks

by Arsenic



Series: Discipline and Punish [57]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: I have no idea how parole officer meetings work, let's pretend like none of this series is real.





	Pop Rocks

When Frank woke up, Mikey was gone, but there was a note on his pillow.

_**Dear** Frank,_

_There's Cocoa Puffs in the kitchen. They're crap for you, but mom said you used to live off them in high school, so I thought you might want them. Anyway, if you want something that won't eat you as you eat it, there's also wheat bread for toast, butter, peanut butter, jelly, and I think we have some apples and a few eggs in the fridge._

_I left money for the bus and a key to the apartment on the table (it's yours, we made you a copy), and Bob left directions of which bus to take to get to Gabe's office. Don't let Gabe intimidate you, he's a complete softie. With a shell of insane._

_I'm at the hospital for half of today, but I'll be back around one and then we can do whatever you want._

_**Your** Mikeyway_

Frank opened the drawer on the nightstand and added the note to the rest of the letters in his pile. Then he went to find the Cocoa Puffs.

 

*

Evidently Mikey had had the forethought to bring one of Frank's suits to the apartment. Also, his mom must have told Mikey which one he'd worn to court before, or just thrown it out, because it wasn't that one. Frank was glad. On the one hand, if he hadn't gone to prison there would never have been Mikey, and Frank would have spent considerably longer in prison just to have Mikey. On the other hand, Frank still didn't think it was exactly his lucky suit. He put the one Mikey had brought him on, relieved that it covered most of his tattoos--not the scorpion, of course, but _most_ of them.

As it turned out, Frank was fairly certain he could have shown up naked to his first meeting with Gabe. Gabe said, "Hey, man, so you're Bob's guy, right?"

"Um," Frank said, because he wasn't used to talking to his parole officer, so he wasn't sure if by calling him Bob's "guy" Gabe was actually under the false impression that he'd been Bob's prag. Not that it really mattered. "Yeah."

"Awesome. Sorry you had to come in here on a Saturday, man. I keep telling them not to release you guys on a Friday, it puts a crimp in everyone's style, mostly mine, really, but as of yet the federal government hasn't decided that my opinion matters, so, here we are."

"Sorry?" Frank asked. And then, deciding that it couldn't hurt to remember Mikey's words of advice said, "Yeah, Saturday meetings suck. There any good places for lunch around here? On me."

"You probably have all of fifty dollars, right?" Gabe asked, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well, I figure if I get on your good side, my fortunes could change, right?"

"Bob been telling you stories?"

"You know that Bob," Frank said. "He's a talker."

"Like Puerto Rican?" Gabe asked.

As far as Frank knew, there hadn't been any Puerto Rican restaurants around that area when he'd gone into prison. Then again, perhaps he just hadn't known where they were. "Love it."

Gabe said, "Yeah, well, you _will._ "

 

*

Gabe, as it turned out, was able to concentrate, it just came in bits and spurts. Frank himself, though, could be a little manic he knew, so he wasn't really one to judge. When he got home, Mikey was sitting at the kitchen table, writing notes in a textbook. Frank said, "Hi honey. I'm home."

Mikey grinned at him. "Yeah. Yeah. I mean, um, how was the meeting?"

"Puerto Rican involves a lot of variations of rice and beans."

Mikey nodded. "Okay then."

Frank asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Bob and Gee are at work, Tommy's at the soup kitchen, helping out."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Alex helps run it on Saturdays, would it?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," Mikey said, looking as innocent as he could possibly manage. Frank had to admit, it was pretty innocent.

Frank took a seat at the table with Mikey. Mikey said, "So. I told you anything you wanted."

Frank had four years of things he wanted, so that was a bit cruel. He would have said something, only he sensed that maybe if he asked for something else on another day, Mikey would probably give it to him. Mikey was pretty sweet. Frank traced non-sensible things on the table with his finger. "Remember, um, remember your first letter to me? About the dog park and you said--"

"I would take you. I remember," Mikey said. Then he grinned. "I have an actual dog now."

"I noticed," Frank admitted. "Does that change things?"

"I think it makes them better. What do you think?"

"Sounds reasonable to me." Frank was having a hard time disagreeing with anything Mikey said. He had no doubt the ability would come back to him some day.

"Okay, but we have to bundle up. Bob'll get really pissy if we freeze to death."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he gets a little protective," Mikey said. "You'll learn."

Frank laughed. When Mikey brought out a second sweatshirt and two scarves, he just let Mikey wrap him all up, safe and warm.

 

*

Despite the cold, it was a Saturday, so there were a fair number of people and dogs. Frank was felled by a particularly slobbery St. Bernard in the first three minutes that they were out there. Mizzy ostensibly came to his rescue, but when she realized it was just a licking party, she got in her own two cents--also slobbery--and then wandered off to make friends with a yappy Pomeranian mix.

When he had finished laughing so hard at Frank he nearly fell over, Mikey rescued him. Frank got revenge by kissing him, which, all right, was completely disgusting, but also highly deserved. Frank laughed. "Jerk."

"Your jerk," Mikey said, seemingly unconcerned by the new designation.

"Mm, mine," Frank agreed, and squeezed Mikey's mitten-covered hand in his own. He was watching Mizzy chase her tail when he felt a soft, warm breath crest over his earlobe.

Mikey said, "You don't have to, I mean, at all, you don't, but I'd like, I mean, I'd like to-- We don't have to really _do_ much, I just want to touch again, I've missed touching. I know. I know I wasn't really, I mean, it was girls for you and me too, me totally too--"

Frank turned his head, right into Mikey's lips.

 

*

The apartment was still empty when they got back. Mikey locked them in his room because, "Trust me, Mizzy's a menace. It's sweet but, at times, unfortunate."

"Yeah," Frank remembered all about Bob. And Gerard wasn't even Mizzy's mom.

Mikey began unwrapping all the things he'd put _on_ Frank in the first place. Frank really, really wasn't complaining. He was pretty sure this wasn't going to end the way he wanted it to, but he'd take the chance. He'd take any chance if Mikey just asked.

Mikey moved in closer, pressed his nose to Frank's. He laughed a little. "Cold."

"Warm me up, Mikeyway?"

Mikey bit at Frank's nose, light, warm. Frank grinned. Layer by layer, Mikey laid him bare, warming him with a lick, a kiss, a press of his palm. And layer by layer, Frank tugged at each of Mikey's defenses, his scarves, his coat, his mittens. He sneaked in his own kisses, which generally turned into something not so sneaky, something elongated, slow and careful. Frank wasn't sure he would have imagined their first time after so long like this. He worried it was going to be hurried, frantic. This was better, better. He still wasn't sure he could be what Mikey needed. It gave him time to try, though.

Mikey pressed their bodies together when they were finally, finally fully bared, pressed them together and asked, "Frank?"

"I--" Frank didn't know what to say, didn't know how to explain that it wasn't about Mikey, it _wasn't_.

"Okay, okay," Mikey said. "Relax, okay?"

Mikey sank to his knees, and that should have been hot, but Frank had trouble seeing Mikey on his knees without thinking of all the times he had been forced to be there, and even the touch of Mikey's tongue to his cock wasn't helping, not at all. He pulled back after a few minutes. He didn't need Mikey to exhaust himself trying for something that wasn't going to happen.

Frank went to the bed and curled up, tucking his face in his knees. He felt the shift of Mikey sitting on the bed next to him. He said. "Frank? Is it-- I mean, if we got you a girl, maybe, maybe then--"

Mikey sounded like he was going to cry. Frank was pretty sure he _was_ crying but he whipped his gaze up, because if he was, then it was the least of the things Mikey deserved to see. "No, Mikey, no, it's not-- I haven't-- When I, when, the shower, and then you had to--"

Mikey nodded. It had never been particularly easy after the whole Skinhead Incident, always taken a bit of trickery, and usually more than a little bit of dominant tendencies on Mikey's part, but they'd always been able to actually get there before. "Okay, but--"

"After you left I just, um." Frank shook his head and allowed himself to curl back up. He said, from in between his knees, "If you, I mean, it's not really your responsibility, to fix me. And I have somewhere to go, my mom, she'd--"

Mikey shook him. Shook him and shook him until it shook him right out of his curl. Mikey looked kind of pissed. He said, tightly, "You saved my fucking life."

"No, I--"

"And you expect _me_ to give up because you need some help getting it up?"

"Mikey, I'm not sure I'll ever--"

"So we'll find other ways to make each other feel good."

Frank looked at Mikey. Mikey said, "Shit, there's something I forgot to tell you. I can't believe--" He touched his fingers to Frank's cheek. "Frank, Frank Iero. I love you."

Frank blinked. "I love you, too, Mikeyway. Of course I do."

"Say it again?" Mikey asked.

Frank nodded. "I love you. Jesus, Mikey. I _love_ you."

"I've never wanted someone to tell me that like this before."

Frank smiled. He said, "Mikey, will you let me-- I want--" He reached a hand out, running his fingers gently over the length of Mikey's cock.

"But--" Mikey said.

"You said you'd find other ways to make me feel good."

"But this--"

"I want to hear you scream, Mikeyway. I want to hear you say my name. I want your sounds, I want just us in an apartment where nobody can hurt us, nobody will."

Slowly, Mikey nodded. Frank smiled at getting his way, and pushed Mikey flat onto his back. In the prison, it had always been dark, and there was never really time, not with the worry that someone would notice them taking it, catch them in caring for each other. But now there was a bed that actually fit both of them, and sunlight coming from the window, and Mikey, long and pale and perfect underneath him. He took all the time in the world getting Mikey to squirm, getting him to pant at the touch of Frank's tongue to his nipples, whimper at the pull of Frank's teeth on the insides of his thighs.

Mikey said, "Please, Frank, oh, please," high and just a little unsure in a way that Frank never, ever wanted him to be unsure. He couldn't help tasting at Mikey a little bit before sucking him in, he couldn't, it had been too long, and he'd missed that part, but then he swallowed him down, glad that he hadn't forgotten everything he'd taught himself, everything he'd worked on to make things perfect for Mikey.

Mikey said, "Fuck, Frank, fuck, love you so fucking much," and Frank said, "You too, Mikeyway, you too," even as he sucked, and Mikey had maybe touched himself while Frank was gone, but Frank knew without question that he hadn't had this, so it wasn't surprising that he came easy. What was a surprise was the sharp shout, the breathless laugh of happiness. Surprising in the best fucking way.


End file.
